


Julgranen

by Nympha_Alba



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 13:23:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9236951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nympha_Alba/pseuds/Nympha_Alba
Summary: Det var förstås för mycket begärt att de skulle komma överens om hur julgranen skulle se ut.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vix_spes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/gifts).
  * A translation of [O Christmas Tree](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090089) by [vix_spes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/pseuds/vix_spes). 
  * A translation of [O Christmas Tree](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090089) by [vix_spes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/pseuds/vix_spes). 



Harry stirrade på sin pojkvän. Han kunde knappt tro att han hört rätt.

”Är det sant, har du verkligen aldrig klätt en julgran?” Harry lyckades nätt och jämnt hålla inne nästa mening – att han trodde det var _han_ som haft en eländig barndom.

”Harry, du känner ju min mamma. Du har varit på Malfoy Manor. Du har till och med varit där över jul. Är du verkligen förvånad över att jag aldrig har klätt en gran? Mina föräldrar har hållit den traditionella julbalen så länge jag kan minnas, och mamma hyr alltid in dekoratörer till den.”

Draco signalerade tydligt att samtalet var slut och Harry tänkte inte pressa honom, men han kunde inte rå för att han tyckte Dracos bekännelse var lite sorglig. Ja, Harry hade fått sitta under trappan i tio jular och sett på när familjen Dursley firade och det var förstås vidrigt, men sedan hade han fått uppleva en Hogwarts-jul. Där hade han visserligen inte varit med och klätt någon gran men den första julen på Hogwarts hade varit hans bästa jul dittills, och den titeln hade den behållit ända till första gången han firat jul hos familjen Weasley. Sedan var det den julen som var måttstocken, den som Harry jämförde alla andra jular med.

I år var det första gången de skulle fira jul tillsammans på tu man hand, och de såg fram emot det. De hade tillbringat några eländiga jular på var sitt håll, följt av två av de mest pinsamma och ansträngda jularna någonsin tillsammans - en på Malfoy Manor och en hos familjen Weasley, så i år hade de bestämt sig för att fira på egen hand. Det skulle inte bli som de var vana men det skulle bli deras alldeles egna jul. Harry skulle laga maten eftersom Draco lyckades bränna vid tevatten oftare än vad Harry tyckte var riktigt trevligt, och Draco skulle ta hand om dekorationerna. Enda undantaget var julgranen. Den skulle de klä tillsammans.

Naturligtvis var det mycket lättare sagt än gjort.

De kunde inte komma överens om någonting och de enklaste småsaker blev till stora gräl. Det enda de var överens om var att granen skulle stå i vardagsrummet, i hörnet bredvid den öppna spisen. Draco ville ha ett enhetligt tema för alla dekorationer i huset så att allting matchade. Harry å sin sida ville ha en sådan gran som familjen Weasley brukade ha – de slängde i allt möjligt och brydde sig inte ett dugg om ifall det inte passade ihop. Det förslaget hade Draco genast ratat. Dessutom ville han uteslutande ha magiska julgransprydnader medan Harry inte hade något emot att använda mugglarpynt. När de inte kunde komma överens om någonting föreslog Harry en kompromiss: de kunde klä den stora granen som Draco ville, men Harry kunde få ha en gran i köket som var som han ville ha den. Givetvis var inte Draco förtjust i den idén heller.

Så fortsatte diskussionerna i flera veckor - i alla fall kändes det som flera veckor. Båda var för envisa för att ge med sig helt, även om Harry hade föreslagit en kompromiss. På vintersolståndet gav Draco äntligen upp. Allt granpynt skulle godkännas av Draco vad gällde tema men Harry kunde få bestämma färgen på dem. Mugglarpynt var tillåtet, bara det var köpt på Harrods, Selfridges eller Liberty. Harry gick ivrigt med på den kompromissen. Han ville bara få slut på det oändliga tjafset. Men det innebar förstås inte att diskussionerna var över.

När granen äntligen, _äntligen_ var klädd så att den uppfyllde Dracos krav (Harry drog en suck av lättnad) sjönk de ner på mattan framför den öppna spisen. Rummets enda belysning var de dansande lågorna och granens glittrande ljus. Harry behövde bara vända en aning på huvudet för att få den perfekta vyn av Draco, vars ansikte mjuknade i det varma skenet från granen och elden. Harry kunde inte motstå frestelsen utan lutade sig fram och kysste Draco mjukt, och stönade lite när Draco tog tag i hans skjorta och höll honom kvar.

”Vi borde få en belöning för att vi klarade det här utan att strypa varandra.”

Harry, som var fullt upptagen med att kyssa Draco på halsen, såg upp. "Hade du något särskilt i åtanke?"

"Rätta mig om jag har fel, men jag tror aldrig vi invigde den här mattan ordentligt när vi köpte den?”

Harry log. Han hade redan börjat knäppa upp Dracos kläder. ”Jag gillar hur du tänker.”


End file.
